


Rules of Engagement

by Hansine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: Leaf was always attracted to Green but thought nothing of it until her brother challenged him. After Red beat Green for the title of Champion, Leaf’s first instincts was to go to Green and smother him in her arms, mouthing a sorry and a congratulations to her brother before running across the battlefield. Years later, Green was the gym leader of Viridian and Leaf was an assistant to Professor Oak, navigating life and love together.Green/Leaf; Conflictshipping Slice of Life.





	Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I love Green and Leaf and there needs to be more fanfiction for these two ;; Going to be a bunch of slice of life things! Also somewhat AU just because I made Red and Leaf siblings, and maybe took some liberties with their pokemon teams but eh :v
> 
> Green has long since mellowed but still has flashes of arrogance. Also, title is Rules of Engagement just because conflictshipping.

“Hey.” Green raised a hand, heel digging into the ground as he pushed himself from the railing. “Gramps working you to the bone?” He smiled wryly, meeting her halfway before pulling an arm around her and pressing Leaf against his chest.

 

“Yes and no?” She sighed, her muscles aching from wrangling different pokemon back to their beds. “There’s just this Squirtle and this Charmander who refused to let me leave, is all. Bunch of new trainers coming in tomorrow and guess who’s the lucky assistant who has first shift?” Leaf smiled weakly, pulling free from Green but quickly taking his hand.

 

“You?” Leaf sighed dramatically, letting herself be led by Green as they started walking.

 

All those years ago, the two of them and her brother travelled through Kanto to become the Champion. Well, the two of them really. She went along sort of for the ride, wanting the experience of the journey to figure out if this was really the life for her. Green eventually became the Champion, victory and title short lived before her brother bested him in battle. While she was happy for Red, the only thing she wanted to do was run to Green.

 

“Yes, me. Sorry, I know we had a breakfast date for tomorrow.”

 

“Want me to try and have your shift changed? I know people.” Leaf laughed, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

 

“It’s fine. Help me out instead?” Leaf put on her best impression of a hurt Eevee, lower lip jutting out and trembling.

 

“Ugh don’t do that, you know I can’t resist.” Green frowned, pinching her nose with his free hand. 

 

“That’s exactly why I do this!” Leaf put on the face again, Green groaning when he finally relented. “Call time’s at six! Kids will start to arrive around eight.” Green looked away, kicking a pebble in his path, mumbling something about how it was an awful way to start his unexpected week long vacation, the gym closed down for some regular maintenance work and a bit of renovation. “It’s ‘coz you love me.” Leaf smiled, tugging the hand draped across her.

 

“I do?” Green stopped, turning to face his girlfriend, eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

 

“Mmm.” She tiptoed, kissing his cheek gently before scooting closer, a particularly strong gust of wind brushing against them. For once she was glad for the slightly heavy lab coat, the white cloth pressing her skirt flat against her legs. “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“I have just the thing in mind.” Green waggled his eyebrows suggestively, his eyes giving her a once over. She laughed again, elbowing him as they continued walking.

 

“Pervert.”

 

“At least I’m your pervert.” Green leaned down and kissed the crown of her head, sans the white hat she normally wore when she was out and about.

 

“Even if I were willing to oblige…” Green’s ears perked, a smile starting to spread on his face. “Don’t get any ideas mister.” Leaf’s eyes narrowed, tilting her head as she looked up to meet his brown ones. “I was thinking more along the lines of packing lunch and going to Viridian. The professor wants to set up a satellite office there and wanted someone to go and check on the progress. I volunteered. Just an hour or two of work and I’m free the rest of the day!”

 

“Sounds nice and I approve, but you’re still a tease babe.” Green laughed, squeezing her shoulder, taking a left. The lights from the houses lined up cast a warm glow. 

 

“Again, even if I were willing to oblige, not tonight. Red’s home.” Light bulb moment.

 

“Ah so the hermit bastard is back?”

 

“Hey that’s my brother you’re talking about!”

 

“I jest.”  _ Not really no. I think we only put up with each other because of Leaf. _ “But you have to admit he is a hermit. Does he even call you?”

 

“Sometimes? Last I heard he was in Alola. Something about a Battle Tree.”

 

“Alola huh? Gramps has a cousin there. They say they look almost exactly alike.” Leaf chortled. “Cross my heart and hope to die. Wanna go sometime? I’m sure Gramps will give you time off, he loves you like he loves me and Daisy.”

 

“What about the gym?”

 

“Not many challengers lately. I can get a week or two off easy. Been a while since I last left for a proper vacation.” Rounding the corner, they made it to their street. They were neighbors, though Green normally just swung by for a few hours each day before flying back to Viridian on his Pidgeot. “Oh, ‘fore I forget, there’s something at home I wanted to show you.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Gramps brought home a coupl’a eggs from Johto. Said the Eevees of the Kimono Girls had a bunch of eggs and they didn’t enough time or resources to care for them all. I remember you said what an honor it would be to have an Eevee from them to care for.”

 

“No…” Leaf sucked in air, her eyes widening in disbelief, gripping Green’s hand. When they visited Ecruteak City a few years ago, she made an offhand comment on how beautiful the girls looked with their Eevee or its evolution. It made her heart light to know that Green heard her and remembered after all this time.

 

“Guess whose name is on one of them?” Green had a cheeky grin plastered on his face, pulling his arm away and pulled Leaf flush against him, his girlfriend all smiles and her cheeks dusted red. “Supposed to hatch in the next few days. Want to stand vigil?”

 

“Absolutely!” Leaf pressed her palms against his chest, tiptoeing slightly as she kissed him. Damn their height difference. “Best boyfriend in the world.”

 

“You know it!” He laughed, pecking Leaf on the nose.

 

“Whose is the other one?”

 

“Mine. Daisy’s not about to take care of pokemon and I’m not going to dump a prized Eevee on just anyone. What if we want to enter them in one of those pokemon dog shows? They’ve got pedigree babe, pedigree!”

 

“...You’re just excited to be a dad again.” Leaf laughed, her nose crinkling. The last time any of them got to take care, and grow up with, a young Pokemon was back when they started off on their journey.  _ Too long ago _ . Green’s Squirtle was now a full grown Blastoise, her Charmander was now a Charizard. Not exactly the size, or the type, they could cuddle with in bed on a cold winter’s day.

  
“I think I’d make a great one,” he mumbled, amused at her reaction.

 

“Did you say something?” Leaf swore Green said something about being a great dad.

 

“Nothing! Come on.” Green’s ears pinkened slightly, for once thankful his hair was a bit too long now, to cover the tips. “Someone’s scheduled a bright an early day for us tomorrow.”

 

“Love you.” Leaf batted her lashes prettily. Green groaned, fishing out keys from his pocket with his free hand.

 

**—x—**

 

“Too fucking early,” Green yawned, one eye shut as it started to tear.

 

“Green, language!” Leaf dropped a box unceremoniously to the floor, raised eyebrow as she stared at the gym leader.

 

“Relax, no one’s here yet.” Green yawned again, rubbing the ball of his hands against his eyelids. “Until what time do we have to stay?”

 

“Lunch, then we’re free to go. Come on, let’s go make sure the pokemon are okay. They know it’s a big day, some of them are preening.” Leaf laughed, offering a hand to Green as she led him out back.

 

“There you are m’boy! Glad to see you’ve taken time off your gym leaderly duties to help out.” Professor Oak waved, motioning for the two to come over. Shrugging, Green leapfrogged over the railing. Leaf took the more dignified route by opening the gate, on account of her skirt and long lab coat likely getting caught if she jumped over. “How are the eggs coming along?”

 

“Just fine Professor. Thanks again,” Leaf beamed.

 

“Thank Green! He’s the one who pestered me to go to Ecruteak and see if the Kimono Girls had any Eevee eggs to give away. Something about being his girlfriend’s dream to have one.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled widely. Green was somewhere behind him coughing as he picked up a Squirtle who suddenly tripped, the gym leader busying himself checking for any “injuries,” clearly avoiding Leaf’s amused gaze.

 

“How many called in for today?” Leaf squatted lowly, knees shut together as she held out a hand, the Charmander hiding behind Professor Oak approaching her cautiously. After determining she was no threat, the Charmander dove headfirst, hugging Leaf’s stomach and growled happily. Swooping the Charmander in her arms, she smothered its head in kisses, walking over where the other Charmander were gathering.

 

“Couple of hundred I think? Maybe more. Not just Pallet Town kids this time. Some are coming from Viridian and Pewter City as well.” Professor Oak stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Do you remember when you three first came to me for a pokemon?”

 

“Yes!” Leaf.

 

“No.” Green. Leaf shot him a withering look. “...Kind of.”

 

Red marched through the doors nonchalantly, as well as a ten year old could anyway, Leaf tittering behind him nervously. Green was already there, hands shoved in pockets, foot tapping impatiently. Red said he was going to let Leaf go first, something about wanting his younger sister to have first pick, though really they could all pick the same pokemon if they wanted to. There were many running around out back. Green was about to pick first before Daisy pulled his ear, his older sister’s eyes narrowing as she motioned to the nervous Leaf. Frustrated, Green said he’d pick after her, but before Red who didn’t seem to care either way. She came home with a Charmander that day, Green with a Squirtle, and Red with a Bulbasaur. 

 

_ First batch of trainers should be coming in shortly. All assistants please come out to the lobby. _ The PA system blared loudly, the Squirtle in Green’s arms suddenly retreating back into its shell. The gym leader sighed, lifting the shell up until he could eye the Squirtle quivering inside, coaxing it out so it could meet the kids who wanted to be trainers. The turtle slowly came out, squinting his eyes slightly before flailing, wanting to be let down.

 

“You would make a good dad,” Leaf whispered, eyes glinting knowingly, as she tiptoed to meet his ear. Green’s eyes widened but said nothing, hoping his face wasn’t betraying his thoughts.  _ Can’t say I don’t catch myself wondering how many kids we’d have. Two or three I think. And a whole lot of pokemon running around. _ “Come on, kids to help!” 

 

“You owe me for this Gramps!” Green shouted over his shoulder.

 

“Making a detour to Ecruteak not enough for you?” Professor Oak laughed, steam coming off of Green’s face.

 

Once they got started, there was no rest for the weary. Some kids were shy but determined to strike out on their own. Others were boisterous and excited. Leaf couldn’t help but smile after helping each one, leading them out to the back where the Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander were out playing. They’d be let into the enclosure, Professor Oak waving in the middle as he motioned for the kids to look around. It was a lot different now compared to when they first started on their journey, just the three of them that day, but it was probably the one concession the professor gave to his grandson and the neighbor kids.

 

“Go on, they’re all really friendly.” Leaf offered a hand to the young girl beside her, almost scared out of her wits but she put on a brave face.  _ A lot like me back then. _ She took Leaf’s hand, gripping it strongly, taking slow steps towards a lone Squirtle, a small but still prominent deep blue patch under its left eye.  _ Ah, the one Green was holding earlier. Shy too but I’m sure will grow up with her. _ “She’s a sweetie.”

  
“She?” The young girl’s eyes widened, her hand reaching forward to pat the Squirtle. The pokemon nearly flinched, its eyes looking to Leaf for reassurance.

 

“Yup. Not too many female Squirtle around so she gets nervous easily. I think the boys are just too rowdy for her.” Leaf coaxed the water Pokemon towards the young girl, reassuring the turtle that everything was alright.

 

“Me too. My brother’s friends are too loud sometimes.” She never let her gaze stray from the Squirtle, taking even smaller steps towards her so as not to intimidate. “You don’t like the noise too huh? It’s okay, we can get through them together.” She stretched her arms forward tentatively, the Squirtle suddenly picking up courage and rushing forward, burying her face in the girl’s chest.

 

“Guess you found your partner!” Leaf smiled happily, fishing out an empty pokeball from her pocket. Pressing the button, she offered it to the girl. “Bye girl. Have fun with your Trainer!” The young girl took the offered pokeball, pressing it against the Squirtle’s head who rumbled happily, her gaze flitting from Leaf to her new Trainer.

 

“Thank you!” She locked her arms around Leaf’s waist.

 

“My pleasure.” Leaf beamed, waving goodbye as the little girl skipped away, Squirtle’s pokeball pressed against her chest.

 

“Whatcha been giving away today?” Green slung an arm around her shoulder. There were fifteen minutes left until their shift was over.

 

“Mostly Squirtle for some reason, a Bulbasaur here and there. You?”

 

“Charmander, Bulbasaur here and there too.” Leaf giggled. “What?”

 

“My starter was a Charmander, yours was a Squirtle, Red got a Bulbasaur. Think he’d have given away a bunch of Bulbasaur if he were here?”

 

“Naw, your brother doesn’t speak.” Green paused, suddenly remembering that Red had called up Leaf on her holocaster last night. “...He speaks to you. I don’t even remember him speaking to anyone other than you.”

 

“Mom? But I think their relationship soured a little after he decided to wander around and settled in Mount Silver. I don’t think he spoke to her all that time. Now he does though.”

 

“So why didn’t that affect you two?”

 

“Hermit he may be but never let it be said that the great trainer Red does not spoil his baby sister!”

 

“...Babe that’s not something to be proud of.”

 

“Come on, we still have time to help one more kid before our shift ends.” Leaf chose to ignore him, pulling his hand as she dragged him back to the lobby. Once there, Leaf was about to greet the young boy, only to teeter backwards as he launched himself towards her. “Oof! Hey there Rex.”

 

“Leaf, you’re here!” Rex lifted his head, chin slightly pressing against her stomach. “Can you— hey! Let me go!”

 

“Who’s this?” Green narrowed his eyes as he picked up the ten-year-old by the scruff.

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” Rex flailed, nostrils flaring as he attempted to free himself but to no avail.

 

“Rex. He moved to Pallet Town a couple of years ago. Swings by the lab every so often and I got to know him.”

 

“Ah. Doesn’t explain the… affection though.”

 

“Put me down! Leaf who is this guy? This is no way to treat a kid!” Leaf was about to reply but Green cut her off.

 

“No way to greet my girlfriend either, jumping into her like that.” Green’s eyes narrowed again, dropping Rex unceremoniously on the ground.

 

“You’re with this jerk?” Rex ignored Green, choosing instead to latch himself to Leaf’s arms. Before Green was able to grab his collar again, Leaf turned, leading Rex along, Green’s fingers just barely catching the boy.

 

“Come on, let’s go get you your pokemon.” Leaf looked over her shoulder and mouthing the word jealous, a smile tugging at her lips. Green scowled, huffing as he followed, leaving the last child for the morning to another assistant. He was going to keep an eye on this Rex.

 

After letting Rex free among the starters, Leaf turned around to look for Green, only to be tugged down and land conveniently on his lap. He shifted her until her back was against his chest, her shoulder supporting his chin, arms wrapped around her waist possessively.

 

“Last time you were jealous of a ten-year-old was when… you were ten years old my dear.” Leaf laughed, resting her cheek against his head. “It’s just puppy love. I’m just the first girl he’s actually thought of as a girl. It happens.”

 

“...It happens? You mean to tell me there are more of  _ them _ ?” Leaf would have keeled over in laughter if not for Green restraining her. After collecting herself, she turned her head slightly, lips against his ears.

 

“Doesn’t really matter though. None of them are you.” Green blushed furiously, groaning as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder so no one could see. “Hey Rex, found one yet?” Green’s blush died as he jerked his head up, eyes narrowing as he attempted to, yet again, intimidate the boy.

 

“Yup! It’s a Charma— hey! What are you doing to Leaf?” Rex roared, rushing forward, the Charmander behind him trying to do the same before the lizard noticed Leaf.

 

“My girlfriend. I can do this if I want.” Green stuck out a tongue, juvenile but he didn’t care. He was protecting his own!

 

“Now now boys, don’t fight.” Rex huffed, muttering something about Green being lucky that Leaf was there to stop him. Green cocked an eyebrow, wondering what threat Rex was alluding to. Now unless Rex was somehow a black belter (and the boy wasn’t), Green could just about put him in his place easily. “Come on.” Leaf shifted, trying to get up but Green’s grip remained. “Babe let me go.” He conceded, reluctantly, but conceded. “Let’s go to your mom now Rex, let her know you can go home.” Finally standing, Leaf put her hand on the boy’s back, guiding him to the exit. Rex turned around long enough to stick a tongue out at Green before looking up at Leaf like a lovestruck puppy, Charmander waddling behind them with a brightly burning tail.

 

_ Twerp. _

 

Why he was suddenly so jealous was beyond him. 

 

**—x—**

 

The rest of the day passed quickly: lunch date at their favorite cafe, quick visit to a secluded part of of the lab compound to visit the team she kept there (most of his were back in Viridian), afternoon tea with Daisy at his house before she left to meet her own boyfriend. Now, Green was seated at a couch reading a book, Leaf’s head was on his lap as she hugged the Eevee egg. His was on the empty armchair, bundled up in scarves and her lab coat.

 

“When do you think they’re going to hatch?” Leaf raised the egg overhead, fascinated by the whorls on the underside. The shell was pleasantly warm to the touch, the pokemon inside shifting regularly. “It’s moving a lot now.”

 

“Could be tomorrow.” Green flipped over to the next page.

 

“Could be now. Can’t it be now?” Green chortled, his free hand landing on her hairline, thumb stroking her soft brown tresses.

 

“Tut tut. Good things come to those who wait.”

 

“I know. I just want to meet this Eevee.” Leaf sighed, clutching the egg closer to her chest. “Ow!” The egg shook violently, hitting her square on the nose.

 

“Or now…” Green gently coaxed her up, book dropped carelessly on the floor.

 

“Yeah, or now.”

 

They quickly moved off the couch, Leaf laying the egg gently in the middle of the cushion, eyes focused rapt on the softly glowing light. Green eyed the other egg. It was starting to shake too but still slowly. Just as he was about to look back, Leaf squealed as the light died down, tentative yips from the newborn.

 

“Oh she’s perfect!” Leaf gathered the Eevee in her arms, kissing its soft nose. The Eevee crooned, tail wagging as she licked Leaf’s cheek.

 

“She? You sure?” Green laughed. Leaf lifted the Eevee overhead, examining for telltale signs.

 

“She. You can see right there.” Green’s eyes followed her gaze, landing on a spot just by her lower haunches. “Female Eevees always have white mottling on their inner thighs.” She cradled the Eevee in her arms, ears flattened against her head as the fox crooned in satisfaction. “Do you have some feed? I bet she’s hungry.”

 

“Kitchen.” Green jerked a thumb towards the general direction.

 

“Thanks babe.” She kissed him on the cheek before rising. “For Pixie.”

 

“S’nothing.” Green looked away, ears burning bright, choosing to focus his attention instead on the other egg, the rocking quicker and more regular now. “Pixie?”

 

“Look at her she’s adorable!” Leaf smothered the Eevee in kisses, stroking her tail as she move to the kitchen.

 

_ Right. I forget she’s one of those types who fawn over the cutest things. _ Green smirked, propping his forearm against the cushion, resting his cheek against his palm. The shell fell on its side, splitting as white light began to spread and take shape. 

 

“Bbuii!” 

 

“Hey buddy, c’me— Ah.” The second Eevee was more aggressive, digging its paws into the armchair before launching itself into the air and landing on Green’s face, sharp teeth gnawing at his head.

 

“Babe is that the other Eevee?” Leaf poked her head out from the kitchen, greeted with the sight of Green being viciously attacked by a newborn pokemon. She broke into laughter, very nearly dropping Pixie but the fox had quick enough reflexes to dig her claws into Leaf’s shirt. “Sorry Pix.” Leaf sauntered over, sitting herself down beside Green and setting Pixie on her lap.

 

“Geff’imoff!” Green yelled, voice muffled by the Eevee’s fur. Leaf smiled, gently coaxing the second Eevee off of her boyfriend’s head. “Little demon.” Green’s eyes narrowed as he rubbed his head.

 

“He’s just playful, that’s all.” Leaf lifted the Eevee up, glancing at the lower thighs. “Yup, him. Although that was always more probable anyway.” She handed him off to Green.

 

“Belial.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s a little demon! That’s the first thing he did, launch himself up in the air and attack my face,” Green’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the mischievous Eevee, tail wagging as though he wanted to play some more.

 

“So you name him after one of the seven great demons?”

 

“To strike fear into the hearts of all who try to attack him!”

 

“...But he’s a baby.”

 

“Never too early to train. We start tomorrow, right buddy?” Green got over his “assault” quickly. Belial yipped excitedly, black eyes glittering in anticipation.

 

“Sorry Bel, this idiot’s a bit too overeager.” Leaf reached over and scratched behind Belial’s ears, the Eevee flattening them and yipping happily.

 

“Bel?” Green cocked an eyebrow.

 

“He’s too much of a cutie pie to have to be referred to as a demon. I’m calling him Bel!” Green’s Eevee wriggled free from his grasp, jumping down and settling himself into a ball right beside Pixie on her lap.

 

“...Mama’s boy.” Leaf colored at his words.

 

“Mama?”

  
“If I’m going to be the dad in this little dysfunctional family of ours, then you’re definitely the mom.” Green smirked, leaning in as he pressed his forehead against hers.

 

“Family?” Leaf squeaked, blushing even more now.

 

“Yup. Good job Mama, getting the kids to sleep.” Green dug his right palm into the carpet, his other hand against her nape, pushing her closer as he angled his head for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I really don’t know where I’m headed with this. Just a bunch of slice of life things I suppose, to let it out of my system. I’ve been wanting to write some Green/Leaf things for ages.


End file.
